Party! Party!
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Xmas party going on at Voyager.


Author: Tha1n´0mlY*Voy_girl  
  
Date: 22/12 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Star trek:Voyager and all Trek is owner by Paramount. Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Summary: Xmas Party At Voyager.  
  
Note:You can take this as a sequel to "Evening Thoughts" and "A Bet And Xmas Wine" By ME!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Story Code: T, C, J, P, N, K, 7, and more  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Party! Party!  
  
***********  
  
^B´Elanna was on the floor in the corridor outside Holodeck 2. She had her left leg outstreched in front of her and the other one beneath her, holdonh her arms like a cross in front of her face she stared down the corridor. Chakotay came up behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked curious.  
  
She answered, "I´m doing an exercise that´ll help me to calmdown."  
  
"Why do you need to calm down?"  
  
"To not hit anyone senseless."  
  
"Who would you hit?"  
  
"Take a look in there." She motioned towards the door leading to Holodeck 2. "I can think of a few people. They´re acting lika drunk teenagers at a Zoo."  
  
Chakotay chuckled and stepped in to the new Christmas program Tom had made especially for this year. The Holodeck was full of people. The christmas adornments was all over the place, there was a big tree, a mistletoe and it hung gingerbread hearts from the ceiling.  
  
Neelix had begged enough to get a table to one side of the big room, where he had christmas food, cookies, candies and drinks from the whole galaxy.  
  
Captain Janeway came up to Chakotay, holding a red woolen cap with a white ball at the end. Like the one Santa used to wear.  
  
"You can´t possible mean that I´ll wear that just to get in at this party?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Her big grin was answer enough.  
  
  
  
In a corner of the room stood Hary and Tom.  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks that Ensign Matt looks like a rabbit?" Tom said.  
  
"You sure you haven´t had to much to drink?" Harry answered with a small laughter.  
  
"No, I´m serious. You see, he´s got a *huge* overbiteand then he holds his hands like that in front of his chin, dancing that stupid dance."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
7of9 came to 'make conversation'.  
  
"This is a neat program, Ensign Paris." She said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Seven." Harry cutted in. "Let me help you with that."  
  
Her cap had slipped over one eye, the one without the visual implantant. Harry fixed it.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign Kim. Now I can see better."  
  
  
  
B´Elanna came in to the party again. With resolute steps she walked up to the dancing ensign Matt and slapped him over one cheek so he fell to the floor and her silver cap hung askew.  
  
Chakotay walked over to her.  
  
"Didn´t that exercise help you to control your rage?"  
  
"My rage got the upper hand this time."  
  
Chakotay chuckled again and returned to his lady for the evening, Kathryn.  
  
  
  
Harry laughed loudly, "Looks like there´s more people who gets annoyed but that 'rabbit', Tom."  
  
Tom didn´t have time to answer cause B´Elanna greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"The mistletoe is over there." Seven said and pointed out the direction.  
  
"Er.. Thanks Seven, but right now I´m going to get something to drink. " Tom answered Seven´s try to 'help'. "Anyone who wants something?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
Tom smiled at the synchronized movement and left towards Neelix´ 'snacktable'.  
  
But Neelix wasn´t there, when Tom had left Neelix had joined the small gruop, So did Freddie Bristow too, he lurched towards them and complained loudly; "Ow, I got that ball from the cap in my eye!"  
  
Seven took the chance, trying to participate in the progress of the events. "That is the best way to ruin a christmas. To poke your eye out with a Santa´s cap. It was a joke."  
  
What last time had been a synchronized movement was this time a synchronized answer, "We understand that Seven!"  
  
  
  
"Neelix!" Tom called from the table. Neelix raised his hand and waved. "What is it Tom?"  
  
"Who gave you the recipe to this mulled wine?" Tom asked, walking towards the gruop, he hid something behind his back.  
  
"The Captain did. So?"  
  
"Is it possible that you did something wrong while making it?"  
  
"What do you mean with ' wrong' ?"  
  
Tom showed him what he´d hid, it was a tall, blue bottle with an orange flame at the top of it.  
  
"Well, it´s definetly not supposed to be flammable."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


End file.
